Reality of Wonderland
by DeltaAltair
Summary: The White Knight, personal guard to the White Queen, keeper of the sacred Vorpal Blade, and exile from his home. He knew what his life purpose was: to serve the Queen, the one who had given him a home after being exiled. But all that changed when Alice arrived. Now with the brink of war looming evero so closely he must find a way to get her home safely or risk dying himself.
1. Chapter 1

The air was cool with the smell of pine. A slight breeze brushed through the autumn leaves. Small green pigs ran through a bush and birds flew overhead. A pig stopped and took a drink from a nearby stream. It looked up and saw a flock of black birds fly from the trees. Smoke rose up into the sky and the pig ran. Across the river, over some hills, and in a trench, were fifty armored soldiers. "Hold the line!" A knight in dirty silver armor walked down the trench. The soldiers fired their crossbows out of the trench into the charging enemy forces.

The knight grabbed a crossbow and fired. The arrow flew through the air at blinding speeds and hit a man in the arm. The arrow went through and the man fell on the ground, screaming in pain. The knight loaded another arrow and shot. The arrow impaled the man in the chest and the knight continued down the trench. "Cease fire!" He ordered. The soldiers stopped shooting but didn't turn away. The knight leaned against the dirt wall next to the captain. Smoke had been kicked up in the distance making it hard to see anything beyond thirty meters.

The ground was littered with the bodies of horses and men. Many had been shot down, others had spears and swords in their bodies. "Sound off!" The captain yelled. The soldiers called their names. Fifty-three out of the original seventy-eight remained. The smoke started to settle and the world was quiet. Nothing moved in the distance. There were more bodies than the knight thought. A body moved and the soldiers followed it. A soldier in the same armor got up and limped over.

His panting breath could be heard from the trench. The knight watched closely. "Ignite," He whispered to the Captain. The Captain whispered it to the soldier beside him and the message was passed on. The soldiers armed arrows with small glass balls on the tip instead of points. "Fire." A soldier fired an arrow. The arrow coursed through the air and landed on the ground. Fire erupted and two bodies got up and started flailing. The knight shot the soldier coming towards them. The rest of the soldiers fired their arrows.

The flames engulfed the field, igniting the bodies, dead or alive. The knight stared at the men as they scrambled around, trying to get the flames off but to no prevail, and smirked. "Get the men out," The knight said to the captain. "We're done here."


	2. Chapter 2

Knight looked around, watching for any signs of danger as he made his way through the forest. Each soldier was spread out ten meters. The foliage was large and thick, making it easy for an ambush. Knight gripped his large square shield and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He felt something grab his hand and he looked over his shoulder. A girl, about his age, was holding onto his arm and looking around. Knight took his hand off his sword and held her hand. She had long golden hair with a band in it, dark blue eyes, and wore a blue and white dress. "The Queen has been looking forward to seeing you again." Knight said, trying to comfort the girl.  
The girl looked up at Knight. "Really," She asked with a smile.  
"Of course. She is very fond of you. Especially the stories you tell."  
"I can say the same of her." A small rocking-horsefly flew in front of her and neighed. The girl smiled and the insect went away. "This world is still very unknown to me. Many things I find strange seem to be the norm for you." Knight looked to his left and saw Captain Bartholomew nod toward him. Knight looked ahead and crouched down. The girl did the same. Knight placed the girl against a tree and moved some foliage to cover her.  
"I'll be back," He told her. Knight unslung his crossbow and put his shield on his back. He laid on his stomach and crawled through the grass. Nothing moved. Knight crawled forward ten steps and stopped. No, there was something. Knight saw a bush rustle and slowly moved toward it. He reached into it and wrapped his hand around something skinny. He pulled it out and aimed his crossbow at a pink flamingo.  
"Please! Don't hurt me!" The bird said. Knight aimed his bow over his shoulder at one of the soldiers. "Talk," Knight said.  
"We found two boys, Sir." Knight handed the flamingo to the soldier. Knight walked over to the Captain and two soldiers who cornered the two boys against a tree. They were wearing ragged dark red clothes.  
"Names," The Captain asked. The two boys held each other and stared at them. Knight put his helmet visor up and looked down at them. The boys stared at him. They were scared but who wouldn't be? "Names," Bartholomew demanded. A soldier tried to pull one of the two away from each other but they struggled to hang onto each other.  
"This one's Tweedledum and the other is Tweedledee." Knight said as he walked over and crossed his arms. "Where did you come from?" The brothers whispered to each other. The Captain kicked Tweedledum.  
"We came from Hatter's," They said in unison. Knight sighed and the Captain sheathed his sword. Knight flicked his hand and the soldiers lowered their bows. The brothers scrambled away and the bird scrambled after. Knight looked around.  
"What do you think, Sir," Bartholomew questioned.  
Knight looked at the ground with his eyes closed. "Cheshire." A large gray cat that appeared to not have eaten in months appeared. Its eyes were large and green and its teeth were white and sharp with spots of blood in them. "Follow them," Knight told him.  
"And why, may I ask, would I do that?"  
"It involves Alice's protection and you are obliged to protect her." The cat rolled its eyes and faded into a black smoke. Knight walked back to the tree where he had left Alice. He helped her up and told the Captain to look over her. He and five soldiers went in the same direction as the Tweeds. They traveled over hills, through forests, past lakes, until they reached a small awkward house in the middle of nowhere. Knight and his group walked down. A table set up with tea and cakes and other sweets lined the table. Knight walked past it and knocked on the door of the house. "What?!" The lower half of the door opened. A brown hare holding a spoon ran out and started hitting Knight with it. "Go away! We are not ready yet!"  
"Where's Hatter?" Knight asked.  
"Hatter?..." The Hare threw the spoon and hit one of the soldiers in the head. "Don't talk to me about Hatter! I don't even want to mention his name! That dunderhead!" The Hare slammed the door close and Knight heard loud crashes of glass. Knight walked around to the side of the house and kicked a small door.  
"Go away!" A small voice said. Knight kicked it again. "I said go away!" Knight kicked it again and the door broke. "What?!" A small white mouse walked out and Knight grabbed it.  
"Where's Hatter?"  
The Mouse's eyes grew wide. "No! I won't tell you." One of the soldiers unlatched one of the small glass vials on his belt and shook it around. "What is that," The mouse inquired worridly. The soldier walked over to the table and held it over. "What is he going to do?" The soldier dropped the vile and fire spread over the table. The Mouse started to squirm but Knight squeezed tighter. The Mouse tried to bite his hand but only dug into the metal glove.  
"Tell me where Hatter is or I burn your house down."  
"Technically _you _wouldn't be burning our house down!" The Hare yelled from a window. He threw a salt shaker and hit the soldier again. Knight turned back to the Mouse. It was still trying to get free.  
"Where, _Mouse_?"  
"I don't know!"  
The Hare threw a cup at Knight. "Don't you tell him! You good for nothing traitor!" Knight squeezed the mouse so that it was suffocating.  
"He... He... He's heading to the White Castle!" Knight dropped it and looked to his left. He and the soldiers left. As soon as they were in the treeline Cheshire appeared.  
"The Tweeds were heading to the gnome mines. I already told the Captain but, unfortunately-" Knight heard the gallop of horses and hid behind a tree. A group of cavalrymen came through the trees and Knight waved them over.  
"We're here to retrieve you, Sir."  
"What's going on?"  
"Alice's convoy was attacked." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Fire the catapults!" Flaming boulders flew through the air and landed in the field, igniting it and anyone caught in the boulder's path. Alice ducked as  
arrows flew overhead and an explosion sent a group of soldiers into the air. Captain Mathias took her hand and pulled her through the trench. On their way to the White Castle they had been ambushed and taken refuge in a nearby White outpost. The small skirmish escalated into a full battle. Reinforcements  
continued to feed the ranks of each side and feed the field of blood.

Alice ducked and Mathias grabbed a soldier. "Where are our reinforcements," Mathias asked.

"Almost hear, Sir. They'll arrive before nightfall." Mathias took a crossbow and walked through the trench. Alice followed and they went inside the walls of the outpost. Soldiers manned the walls, firing arrows down on the advancing enemies. A soldier fell from his post with an arrow sticking out of his neck. Two others took the body away and a soldier took the bow to replace him. Alice was put in a tent and the flaps were sealed. Alice sat listening to the sounds of explosions and men yelling commands.

She reached into her pocket and took out a small book. She read through it. It was a miniature version of the lesson book Edith had given to her. Alice had read through it twice, repeating each line five times, before the tent was opened again. Captain Mathias entered and waved her out. Alice walked out and saw Knight giving orders. "Knight!" She ran over and hugged him. He picked her up and put her on a horse. Four cavalry men surrounded her. "Knight?" He whistled and the horse took off. Alice and the cavalry men went out the backside of the outpost.

"Get the men ready." Knight tightened the strap on his shield and put his visor down. Five lines of a hundred soldiers stood in front of them. The hooting had stopped for five hours now. The sun was rising, the air was cold, and the ground was black with no signs of any vegetation. Bodies filled the ground, thankfully most were not White Soldiers. "Release." Mathias relayed the message and the sky was filled with balls made of hay from the catapults. The balls hit the forest and exploded into black powder and slush.

"Ignite!" Arrows flew overhead almost darkening the sky. The arrows hit the forest which erupted in flames. The soldiers started to advance and Knight with them. The enemy poured from the forest, some in flames, some not, and charged the soldiers. The first line of soldiers ducked and the second line fired arrows. The third line took their place as they reloaded.

The enemy shot arrows and the soldiers raised their shields creating a wall and ceiling over each other. The arrows stuck to the shields, not hitting anyone. the enemy got within two hundred meters. Another wave of arrows flew down from above them and cut the number in half. The soldiers stopped and the second line fired another volley. The enemy didn't stop. The first line held their shields and spears forward with the third line, again replacing the second, pushed their shields against the first. The enemy jumped over the first into the second. The first didn't flinch and pushed forward, creating a five meter gap between the two. The second struck down the enemies and the first line started to back up. They shielded themselves from the axes and swords of the enemy as the archers of the now third line shot up.

The arrows arched up and landed five meters in front of the first line, impaling anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the  
rain. The two sides of the soldiers started to enclose the enemy. Knight made his way to the front and kicked a man back. The soldiers broke rank and charged ahead, trampling, stabbing, slicing, and gutting, anyone in their path. Knight himself was wrapped up in the battle as well. He blocked the sword of one and grabbed the arm of another. He threw the man into the other and stabbed him. He took a knife and dug it into the first's neck, blood squirting out onto him.

The battle, lasting merely thirteen minutes, ended victoriously for the soldiers of the White Kingdom. Knight walked back to the outpost, being  
saluted by the men with the words of praise and congratulations. He approached the officer's tent and was greeted by a messenger. "And what, may I ask, brings the humble White Rabbit to a field such as this?"

The rabbit, a foot and a half in height, wore a small waistcoat and held a small trumpet in his paws. Its nose twitched back and forth, probably from the unknown stench of dirt and blood, and its ears constantly snapped to attention whenever someone would yell or an explosion would go off. "Lord Cornelius wants to congratulate you, Sir," The Rabbit said.

"Really?" Knight took off his helmet and set it on a table. "And how did he know I was going to win?"

"He was on a hill to the south, watching, Sir. As well as the White Queen."


End file.
